vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let The Right One In/Transcript
Gilbert Residence storm is starting outside. Elena is asleep in her bed. The wind from the storm blows her bedroom window open and Elena wakes with a start. She goes over to the window and closes it. In Jeremy's room, Anna is looking at the storm outside of his window. :Anna: I love storms. :Jeremy: Is that a vampire thing? Cause I read vampires don't like running water. :Anna: It's only Dracula. Yeah. He was a complete wuss. Never showered. Very smelly. :Jeremy: Seriously? :Anna: First rule about vampires, don't believe anything you read. :Jeremy: You gotta tell me more. I gotta know. :Anna: No, you don't. Cause you're not gonna be one. :Jeremy: Come on, you can't keep saying "no" to me. :Anna: Look, I'm not gonna turn someone who learned everything he knows about vampires from Netflix. :Jeremy: That's not true, and you know it. :Anna: Why do you even want this? Give me one good reason. :Jeremy: Cause I... :Anna: Hmm. Let me know when you can finish that sentence. knocks on Jeremy's door and enters his room. Anna leaves. :Elena: Hey, you're still up. :Jeremy: Hey, what's up? :Elena: Looks like the there's a big storm rolling in. Can you help make sure all the windows are closed? :Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah. Sure. Miss Gibbons' Residence comes to talk with Frederick. :Frederick: We're running low on blood. You might wanna send Anna to the hospital for some more. :Pearl: I'll send her out for some tomorrow. :Frederick: Maybe I could go with her. If the storm keeps it dark enough, I might be able to go out during the day, no sun and all. :Pearl: I'm afraid not. Not after your stunt at the Salvatore house tonight. :Frederick: He and his brother deserved it. :Pearl: And where did that get you? Your girlfriend Bethanne is dead. And you have no one to blame but yourself. We cannot live our lives about revenge. We have to have better control of our emotions. :Frederick: I understand, Miss Pearl. I just wish I knew what you were up to. :Pearl: I'm going to make an exploratory visit into town tomorrow to assess who's under the influence of vervain and who isn't. Anna tells me that the players haven't changed much. It's still the Lockwoods, the Forbes, the Fells... :Frederick: We should kill every last one of them. :Pearl: We are smarter than that, Frederick. These people are not our enemies. We don't hold grudges and resentments. We'll get our town back. We just have to have patience. leaves. Other vampires enter the room. :Frederick: You heard her. No revenge. Patience. Self-control. She seems to have it all figured out, doesn't she? holds up a wooden stake he's been carving. Salvatore Boarding House boards up the window that Frederick and Beth-Anne broke through. Stefan and Elena watch him. :Damon: I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night. :Stefan: Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?" :Elena: I can't believe you made a deal with her. :Damon: It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's...scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back. :Elena: Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process. :Damon: You don't have to be snarky about it. :Elena: I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky. :Damon: How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire? :Elena: I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities. :Damon: Ouch. :Stefan: This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hmm. leaves the room. Stefan embraces Elena. :Elena: I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky. :Stefan: I know. He makes everybody cranky. :Elena: So, what are we going to do? :Stefan: Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise. :Elena: Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing. :Stefan: That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what going to keep you safe. :Elena: Which means nothing if you're not safe, too. :Stefan: What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side. :Elena: Well, that's comforting. Mystic Grill talks with Anna. :Anna: Okay. We have some time. I'm not meeting my mom until later. :Jeremy: Wait. Does your mom know you're a... :Anna: The fact that you would even think it's possible to keep something like that a secret from your own family is just further proof that you're not ready. :Jeremy: "Not ready" Is a step up from "No." :Anna: And a million steps down from "Maybe." I like your bracelet. :Jeremy: Thanks. My sister got it for me. :Anna: Can I see it? :Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah. :Anna: Your sister doesn't know you're hanging out with me, does she? :Jeremy: No. No. But I don't see why it would be a problem. It's not like she knows what you are. :Anna: I'd rather keep it our little secret. :Jeremy: You know, why don't you...why don't you keep this? :Anna: Why would you give this to me? :Jeremy: Because. You like it. And I like you. :Anna: You only like me because of what you want from me. :Jeremy: No. I...I like you. :Anna: Um...You know, you should wear it. It looks better on you anyway. is talking with Caroline. :Matt: I yelled at my mom last night. You know, I feel like the parent yelling at the screwed up kid. :Caroline: Maybe she needed to hear it. :Matt: Yeah, but just...I worry that if I push too hard, then she will take off again. Cause that's her M.O. Just like Vicki, who I haven't heard from since she left. :Caroline: Well, you can't control your mom, Matt, any more than you can control your sister. :Matt: I wish that she would just try a little. You know? If she would just try to try, that'd be okay. :Caroline: Maybe she'll surprise you. People have a tendency to do that. I should go before the roads get even worse from the storm. :Matt: Yeah. Are you sure you should be driving right now? :Caroline: I have to. It's my dad's boyfriend's daughter's birthday. We have a non-traditional traditional ritual. :Matt: Well, buckle up. Don't speed. Stay off your cell phone. And call me when you get there. :Caroline: Got it. Anything else? :Matt: Yes. kisses her. :Caroline: Bye. :Matt: Bye. Salvatore Boarding House is fixing a clock. Stefan is leaving to go hunt. :Damon: Hunting party? :Stefan: That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up. :Damon: I've got two liters of soccer mom in the fridge. No? :Stefan: We'll talk when I get back? :Damon: All right. Give my regards to the squirrels. Woods is out hunting. He turns around and there are vampires surrounding him. Frederick stabs him with a wooden stake. :Stefan: Aah! Gilbert Residence phone is ringing. She notices it's Damon and ignores it. She hears a knock on the door and answers it. Damon enters. :Damon: You're ignoring me. :Elena: The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead. :Damon: Is Stefan here? :Elena: No. Why? Something wrong? :Damon: He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you. :Elena: It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be? :Damon: You're not going to like what I'm thinking. Miss Gibbons' Residence knocks on the door. :Damon: Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off. opens the door :Frederick: Pearl's not home. Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky. :Damon: Where's my brother? :Frederick: Billy. vampires drag Stefan into the hallway. :Damon: You're dead. :Frederick: Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons? enters. :Miss Gibbons: Yes, Frederick, honey? :Frederick: Never let this bad man in. :Miss Gibbons: I'll never let him in. :Stefan: Ugh! :Frederick: 145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well...I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy. stabs Stefan with a stake. :Stefan: Uhh! Aah! :Frederick: You have a nice day. Woods is sitting in Damon's car. She sees him approaching and gets out. :Elena: What happened? Where is he? :Damon: They have him. I can't get in. :Elena: Why not? :Damon: Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in. :Elena: I can get in. :Damon: You're not going in there. :Elena: I'm going! :Damon: You're not going in there. :Elena: Why are they doing this? What do they want with him? :Damon: Revenge. They want revenge. :Elena: We gotta do something. :Damon: I know. :Elena: We can't let them hurt him. We gotta get him out of there. :Damon: I know. Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get him out. Miss Gibbons' Residence tomb vampires are tying Stefan up in the basement with ropes soaked in vervain. :Frederick: Vervain on the ropes. :Stefan: Aah! Unh! :Frederick: That's gotta sting. Speaking of... has an eye dropper with vervain. He puts a few drops into Stefan's eyes. :Stefan: Aah! enters :Harper: This isn't right! :Frederick: He killed Beth-Anne. One of us, Harper. And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with this. drags a knife across Stefan's chest. :Stefan: Aah! Aah! :Frederick: And then his brother. And anyone else that gets in our way. :Harper: This isn't right! :Frederick: You're gonna want to let go of me! :Harper: Miss Pearl will be home soon. :Frederick: Miss Pearl is no longer in charge. Tie him up! And then stake him down. Mystic Falls High School is walking down the hallway when Damon appears. Alaric stops in his tracks. :Damon: Well, don't you look...alive? :Alaric: You can't hurt me. :Damon: Oh, I can hurt you, all right. :Elena: Mr. Saltzman. We need your help. go into Alaric's classroom to talk. :Elena: Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but... :Damon: But your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is... :Elena: Stefan told me about your ring. :Alaric: What about it? :Damon: Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out? :Alaric: Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss. :Elena: Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan. :Alaric: I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem. :Damon: That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife. :Alaric: You're lying. :Damon: Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, Elena. and Elena start to leave. :Alaric: All right! Wait. I'll go. Mystic Grill and Anna are talking. :Jeremy: So, I have an answer. :Anna: To what? :Jeremy: Why you should turn me. :Anna: We're back to that? :Jeremy: Look, I wake up every day, and I feel okay, but there's something missing. Like a...like a hole. Some people, they fit...in life, or whatever. I...I don't. :Anna: So, you want a pity-turn? I don't think so. :Jeremy: You should turn me because I don't have anything else. :Anna: Do you even know why we turn other people? It's not to give someone a one-way ticket out of loner-hood. Okay? One, we need someone to do our dirty work. Two, revenge. Three, boredom...but, you know, that never turns out well. And then you know there's the obvious one. You love someone so much that you would do anything to spend all of eternity with them. Ahem. I'm sorry, but you don't fit any of those categories yet. sees her mother enter the Grill. :Anna: So, yeah. Just make sure your thesis is clear, and she'll love it. See you later. sends a text to Jeremy. She joins her mother. :Anna: Mom, hey. :Pearl: Did you get everything? :Anna: Yeah, the blood-bank was understaffed because of the rain. I was in and out. :Pearl: Who's that you were talking to? :Anna: A friend from the library. :Pearl: Let's get home. Richard Lockwood and Tyler enter the grill. :Mr. Lockwood: Hey, you're not going out in that, are ya? The roads are dangerous. Route 5 is completely flooded. :Pearl: We'll make do. :Waitress: Mayor Lockwood, we have your table ready. :Tyler: Great. :Pearl: Mayor...Lockwood, is it? I suppose it is treacherous outside. My name is Pearl. :Mr. Lockwood: Hi. :Pearl: This is my daughter Anna. We've just recently moved to town. :Mr. Lockwood: Welcome. Richard Lockwood. This is my son Tyler. Please--please, join us. :Pearl: It would be a pleasure. :Tyler: Be more creepy, dad. Not like your son is standing right here. :Mr. Lockwood: Grow up. Elections are coming. She's a constituent. And a rich one, from the looks of it. :Tyler: You can tell all that by looking at her ass? Awesome. I'm gonna go shoot some pool. Mystic Falls High School in his classroom pulls out his arsenal of vampire weapons. :Damon: Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night. :Alaric: I've you to thank for that. :Elena: What are these? :Alaric: Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain. :Damon: Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out. :Elena: That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself? :Damon: Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully. takes one of the vervain darts. :Alaric: Whoa. What are you doing? :Elena: I'm going with you guys. :Damon: No. No. No. No. No way. :Elena: You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out. :Damon: You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there. :Elena: I'm going. :Damon: So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way. :Elena: Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger. :Damon: Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house. :Elena: You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand. :Damon: Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it. :Elena: Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds? :Damon: I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...Including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand. :Alaric: If we're gonna go, let's go. Mystic Grill/Caroline's Car calls Caroline. :Matt: Where are you? I can barely hear you. :Caroline: Storm washed out Route 5. Now I'm detoured on some random backwoods path to hell. :Matt: Well, you shouldn't be talking while you're driving. :Caroline: I know, right? I need one of those little bluetooth thingies. :Matt: Look, you're breaking up. Just turn around and go back the same way you came. And watch the road. Okay? :Caroline: Okay. Woods drives around. Her car gets stuck in the mud. :Caroline: God. Ohh. Ohh. Seriously? tries to call someone, but her cell phone is not working. Miss Gibbons' Residence knocks on the door. Frederick answers it. :Alaric: Oh, good, someone's home. Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw. :Frederick: Well, lucky you. :Alaric: Yeah. Lucky me. It's no trouble, is it? :Frederick: Not in the slightest. :Alaric: Great. Whew. enters the house :Alaric: Hey, man, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there. :Frederick: Billy, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen. And get me something to drink. :Billy: Yeah. Sure thing. :Billy: Hey, Miss Gibbons, this guy wants to use your phone. :Miss Gibbons: Oh, sure, honey. It's right there. :Alaric: Thanks. walks towards the phone, Billy comes at him with a stake. Alaric is too quick for him and grabs the stake and stabs him with it. :Billy: Aah! turns on the faucet and starts the blender to create noise. :Miss Gibbons: What's happening? :Alaric: I'm really sorry. But you're gonna need to invite a friend of mine inside. opens the door and Damon is standing outside. :Miss Gibbons: Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house. :Alaric: I know that. But you've gotta make an exception. :Damon: Get her out of the house. Now! Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married? :Miss Gibbons: No. :Damon: Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property? :Miss Gibbons: No. It's just me. :Damon: No? Good. breaks her neck and promptly enters the house :Alaric: You were supposed to compel her. :Damon: It doesn't work that way... :Alaric: She is human. :Damon: And I'm not! So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body! Damon's Car is waiting in the car. She pulls a vervain syringe from her purse and examines it. A tree branch falls onto the car's windshield. Elena gasps. Mystic Grill is sitting down with the Mayor. :Pearl: I'm in the process of obtaining some property. I understand that your family is the largest property owner in town. :Mr. Lockwood: Well, yes we are. Dating all the way back to the town's original charter. :Pearl: Your family came into a lot of new property in 1864. :Mr. Lockwood: You know your history. :Pearl: It's a passion of mine. :Tyler: Guy's not even subtle about it. :Matt: Who is that? :Tyler: It's not my mother. walks over to Anna, who is playing darts. Anna tells him to stay back, Pearl notices this. :Pearl: I'm sorry, Mayor. Do you know that boy over there? :Mr. Lockwood: Yeah it's Jeremy Gilbert. :Pearl: You don't say. Miss Gibbons' Residence :Frederick: Billy, what's the holdup?! tells another vampire to go see what is up. He enters the kitchen and turns off the sink and blender. He approaches the pantry. Damon opens the door and stakes him. :Jacob: Aah! Damon's Car runs back to the car. He opens the door and sees Elena isn't there. He grabs his bag and leaves. :Alaric: Damn it, Elena! Miss Gibbons' Residence jumps onto the porch. She stays by the wall to keep herself hidden. She starts to move on, but hears Frederick. :Frederick: Billy, Jacob, get back in here! runs past the door and goes down a staircase that leads to the cellar. She tries to open the door, but it is locked. She busts out one of the windowpanes, unlocks the door and opens it. A man is standing guard by a door at the end of the hallway. Elena gets her vervain syringe out and is ready to attack, but Damon gets to the man first. He sees Elena. :Damon: Are you insane? Woods gets out of her car and walks around to retrieve a signal on her cell phone. She finally gets a signal, but slips and falls down the bank of the river. She pulls herself up by grabbing what she thinks is a tree branch. Instead she sees it's the decomposing body of Vicki. :Caroline: Aah! Aah! Mystic Grill is talking to Anna in the restroom. :Pearl: Jeremy Gilbert? Is that what you've been up to? :Anna: He's my friend. What's the big deal? :Pearl: His family is the reason I was stuck in a tomb for over a century. :Anna: That doesn't mean he'll make the same choices. :Pearl: I want you to stop seeing him. :Anna: I've been on my own for a long time, mother. I can make my own decisions. :Pearl: Then stop acting like a child! As soon as Jeremy finds out what you really are, he will turn on you. :Anna: He already knows. :Pearl: What did you just say? :Anna: Jeremy knows. He likes it. And he likes me. slaps her. When they are exiting the Grill, Anna she sends Jeremy a text saying "I'll do it." Miss Gibbons' Residence and Harper are still trapped in the cellar. :Stefan: Uhh. Thank you. For trying to help me. :Harper: They just needed somebody to blame. Someone to punish. and Damon enter the cellar. :Stefan: Elena...You shouldn't be here... :Damon: She was supposed to stay in the car. :Stefan: Unh! No. No. No. Not him. :Damon: Whatever. Let's get you down. :Stefan: There's vervain on the ropes. :Damon: Elena, pull that. :Stefan: Unh! :Damon: All right, let's go. Clothes on. :Stefan: Wait. :Damon: What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here. and Elena pull the stakes out of Harper's legs. :Stefan: Uhh! :Damon: Come on, we gotta go. :Stefan: The other one. :Harper: Uhh! :Damon: Can you get him in the car? :Elena: Yeah. :Damon: All right, go. :Elena: What about you? :Damon: You rescue, I'll distract. Go. is getting suspicious. It's too quiet. :Frederick (motioning to the stereo): Turn that down. It's too quiet. of the vampires gets staked. :Frederick: Spread out. Now. You two, back of the house. Go. Check out both rooms. Cellar, now. Woods is carrying Stefan to the car. :Stefan: Uhh. :Elena: Can you make it? :Stefan: Uhh! Unh. fall down. Elena cuts herself on a rock. :Stefan: Ohh. You okay? :Elena: Yeah. Come on, keep going. Come on. pulls Stefan up and they continue onwards. Miss Gibbons' Residence sees another staked vampire in the dining room. Damon catches him by surprise. They fight. Damon gets Frederick on the floor and starts punching him. Two vampires come up from behind and pull Damon off. Frederick leaves. The vampires and Damon start fighting. One of them approaches Damon from behind. Damon doesn't see him, but Alaric shoots at the vampire with a dart. :Damon: I'm going after Frederick! Woods and Stefan arrive at the car. :Elena: Come on, it's right over here. puts Stefan in the car and goes around to the driver's side. She sees the ignition has been removed. :Elena: Stefan... busts the window on Stefan's side out and drags him out. He starts beating him. :Frederick: Aah! :Stefan: Ugh! Uhh... :Frederick: This is for Beth-Anne. stabs Stefan with a branch. :Stefan: Aah! :Frederick: And this is for the tomb. :Elena: No!!! plunges the vervain syringe into Frederick's back. :Frederick: Ugh! Unh! :Elena: Stefan... sits down next to Stefan. :Stefan: Unh. Uhh. pulls out the branch. :Elena: Stefan...Stefan...No, Stefan. Stefan, Stefan. Stefan! Stefan! Miss Gibbons' Residence is reloading his dart gun. A vampire attacks him. They wrestle to the ground. Alaric stabs him with a vervain syringe. Damon comes back into the hallway. :Damon: Frederick's gone. :Alaric: Let's get out of here. :Damon: I'm gonna kill him. and Alaric exit the house. They see many more vampires approaching. :Damon: How many of those vervain darts do you have left? :Alaric: One. :Damon: Not gonna be enough. Donovan Residence is making dinner. :Matt: Hey, mom. What's going on? :Kelly: What's it look like? :Matt: Honestly, I wouldn't know. I've never seen it before. :Kelly: Well, sit down. You might wanna order pizza. I'm out of practice. :Matt: Mmm. Mystery casserole. Yum. :Kelly: Yeah. Some people aren't meant for the kitchen. :Matt: What? :Kelly: Uh, I know it's been rough. But I'm gonna try. I mean, really try this time. You just have to bear with me, okay? :Matt: Okay. :Kelly: Okay. Good. doorbell rings. Matt gets up to answer it. :Matt: You know I got it. :Kelly: That bad, huh? opens the door. Caroline and her mom are outside. :Matt: What happened to you? :Sheriff Forbes: Hey, Matt. :Matt: Hey. What's going on? :Sheriff Forbes: Is your mom home? Mystic Grill Richard Lockwood gets a phone call. :Mr. Lockwood: Alright, give me ten minutes. And keep it out of the news till I get there. Grab your stuff. We gotta go. :Tyler: Kinda got half a burger left. :Mr. Lockwood: They found Vicki Donovan. :Tyler: Are you serious? Where was she? :Mr. Lockwood: Storm unearthed the grave off county road. They just brought her body down to the morgue. :Jeremy: Wait. She's dead? :Mr. Lockwood: Come on, we gotta go. Woods is shaking Stefan, trying to get him up. :Elena: Stefan, please. Stefan! Oh, Stefan, please get up. Get up, Stefan. Stefan. sees that Frederick is getting up. She notices the cut on her hand and puts it up to Stefan's mouth for him to drink. :Elena: Here. :Stefan: Elena, please run. :Elena: No. :Stefan: Please. :Elena: Stefan. My wrist. Here. Take my wrist. You need more blood. :Stefan: Go, Elena. Run. Run... :Elena: No. I trust you. gives Stefan her wrist. He drinks her blood. Miss Gibbons' Residence and Anna come home. :Alaric: So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it? :Damon: Yep. :Pearl: Stop. What's going on here? What did you do? :Damon: Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother. :Pearl: Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with. :Damon: Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them. :Pearl: This wasn't supposed to happen. :Damon: Well, it did. If I had a good side...Not a way to get on it. and Alaric leave. Woods is regaining his strength. He grabs another branch and walks towards Stefan. Stefan gets up and pins Frederick to a tree. He takes the branch from Frederick and repeatedly stabs him in the heart. :Stefan: Argh! Ahh! Aah! Aah! :Elena: Stefan. Stefan! tries to make Stefan stop. Stefan turns around, his face is still in its vampire form. Elena is frightened by him. Stefan stops. He looks horrified. Salvatore Boarding House is staring out Stefan's window. Stefan approaches her. :Elena: How are you doing? :Stefan: I'm okay. The wounds have mostly healed. :Elena: Good. :Stefan: Elena... :Elena: Yeah? :Stefan: What you did today, coming to help me...You could have been killed. :Elena: I know. :Stefan: And what I did, I'm sorry that...I'm sorry that you had to see it. :Elena: I've just never...You were like this other person. And it's my fault. I made you... :Stefan: What? No. no. no. no. You didn't make me do anything. You were saving my life. And I was saving yours. (Stefan caresses her face.) Everything's gonna be okay. phone rings, Elena answers :Elena (on the phone): Hey, Jer...What--what's going on? Oh, no. Donovan Residence is there. Caroline brings coffee to Matt. :Caroline: I made you some coffee. :Matt: Thanks. :Caroline: Are you...is there anything I can do? :Matt: I just, uh...I need to be alone right now. arrives, she hugs Matt. :Elena: Matt... Mystic Grill joins Alaric at the bar. :Damon: That was fun. Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me. Guess what? Everyone hates me. But you can't deny it. We were bad ass. punches him. :Damon: Uhh. Happens. Gilbert Residence and Jeremy return home. :Elena: Jer...Are you okay? :Jeremy: I'm gonna go get some sleep. goes to his room. He pulls out two newspaper articles from the Mystic Falls Courier, one with the title "Unexplained Deaths Stump Authorities", scrunches them rips them up. He then pulls out a copy of the Mystic Falls Courier with a picture of Vicki on it under the headline "Local Girl Survives Animal Attack". He doesn't notice Anna behind him near the window. :Anna: What are you doing? :Jeremy: My...my friend Vicki...She's—She's dead. :Anna: Vicki? The one you thought was a... :Jeremy: Yep. Turns out she's been dead all along. :Anna: She's the reason you wanted to turn? You wanted to be with her? turns away. :Jeremy: Look, I'm sorry. turns towards where Anna was but she is gone. Salvatore Boarding House enters Stefan's room. He sees bloodbags that are empty. Then he sees Stefan sitting on the floor, drinking from another bloodbag. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One